Spaceific Clash (Video Game)
The Alternative 141 Universe is a game which follows the chaotic events of, after some power manipulating, the different worlds, timelines and realities all crashing together in this new universe that quickly fell in to conflicts of interest over time and brought on the battlefields that exist currently. Arcade Where players will find themselves able to take part in this variety of team based activities against other teams. |-|Modes= Escort : The mode where two teams fight to escort a map based character to the enemy's spawn. Control : The mode where two teams fight to control a capture point until they get the max points. Capture The Flag : The mode where two teams fight to capture the enemy's flag and bring it back to spawn. Deathmatch : The mode where eight players alone or two teams fight to achieve the max kill amount. |-|Maps= Escort The maps that are used in the escort game mode. Afterlife : Map set in the afterlife where Benjamin in a crate needs to be escorted to the gate or palace. Road 51 : Map set in the desert where the teenagers in the car needs to be escorted to Area 51 or the diner. Control The maps that are used in the control game mode. Los Griron : Map set in Los Griron where teams battle to control a capture point within Jerry's nightclub. Safe-Zone Grey : Map set in the safe-zone where teams battle to control a capture point on the street. Capture The Flag The maps that are used in the capture the flag game mode. Ruinied D.C. : Map set in a destroyed Washington D.C. where teams fight through it to get the enemy's flag. Zini Z'Mani : Map set in the streets of Zini Z'Mani where teams fight through it to get the enemy's flag. Deathmatch The maps that are used in the deathmatch game mode. Motel : Map set in the motel and the surrounding woods which provides rooms and trees to fight within. Arena : Map set in a makeshift arena on Goni Terra which forces players to fight in open combat. |-|Characters= Support The class that is based around healing their overall team. Angela : Support character who heals and damages through shooting this beams towards targets, can revive team members from death and instantly freeze both allies and enemies within range for a limited time. Aurora : Support character who heals through team members who are near to her, blows kisses to damage a enemy and can cheer to make all team members within range be unable to be killed for a limited time. Florentine : Support character who heals and damages through her experimental gun, can stun her enemies with a flash bang and throw around healing grenades that also boost damage output for a limited time. Nadia : Support character who heals through making medkits and dropping them, damages through shooting her stolen alien bazooka and can put down a shield generator that protects team mates for a limited time. Ranged The class that is based around fighting enemies at range. Edward : Ranged character who damages through firing his military machine gun, can point out enemies that will get damaged more if attacked and charges with a flag to damage boost for a limited time. Elmer : Ranged character who damages through firing his pistols, can call fire support from an member of his pirate outcast crew and makes enemies in his immediate area move slower than him for a limited time. Maeve : Ranged character who damages through casting them spells at her target, can ride her broom to get around quicker and turns enemies into mice for Purry the cat to be able to hunt for a limited time. Makeda : Ranged character who damages through shooting enemies with her laser rifle, Hitomi : Ranged character who damages through shooting her sniper rifle, is able to climb up walls and could move quicker than the other characters and Victoria : Ranged character who damages through hitting enemies with her bow, William : Ranged character who damages through hitting enemies with his crossbow, Xandra : Ranged character who damages through shooting targets with her rifle that can change fire into that of a shotgun, can go invisible to flank her enemies and fire a heavy Alien beam gun for a limited time. Melee The class that is based around fighting enemies up close. Aiksayo : Melee character who damages through using that own staff, can put down multiple traps at an time which also deal some damage and is able to call upon Ripley to fight for a limited time. Augustine : Melee character who damages through hitting wildly at their enemies, can bite his target to inflict heavy damage as well as make them bleed over time and can choose to revive at times. Bella : Melee character who damages through slashing enemies with her machete, Danielle : Melee character who damages through clawing this target, use her wings to fly around to be an big menace and calls upon a few other minor Demons to aid her in the fight for a limited time. Derrell : Melee character who damages through hitting enemies with his electric baton, is able to block all this incoming damage by raising up his shield and drop a portal "prison" to trap enemies for a limited time. Jerry : Melee character who damages through whacking targets with the guitar, is able to throw them molotov cocktails to damage a area and can play his guitar to send out damaging musical notes for a limited time. Riley : Melee character who damages through striking enemies with a fire axe, can execute an target beyond help one at a time and is able to whistle to cause a truck to cause damage through a area at times. Tara : Melee character who damages through stabbing targets with a poison coated dagger, can activate web turrets that trap any enemies within the target area and summon a big spider to fight for a limited time. Tank The class that is based around fighting and taking damage. Alphonsus : Tank character who damages through punching with his own fists, can charge into that crowd of enemies to knock them around and plant a big bomb that kills anyone within the range at times. Guardian : Tank character who damages through firing off grenades, can send out three mini homing rockets and rocket jump high into the air to slam down and briefly stun all the enemies in range at times. Logan : Tank character who damages through using this shotgun, is able to grab an enemy and wrestle slam them to the ground to deal heavy damage and go into a rage mode to boost damage for a limited time. Michael : Tank character who damages through using the two laser shooters on his mech, can deal surround damage with electric waves when getting low on health and be unable to be damaged for a limited time. |-|Mechanics= Most of the types of game modes have this same start of being in that spawn room and having a bit of time to plan or just hang out until their match starts with the exception of it being deathmatch where players just don't spawn into the match until it starts. Once this match does begin, the player's objective depends on the mode that they are playing but a recurring theme between all modes is that all the enemy players are in the way of getting that objective and will need to be eliminated. On top of being able to use their individual abilities, most of these characters can sprint and zoom in with their weapon as well as punch and jump with it being only a few characters that can't do some of these things. Unless if it is specified within the game mode itself, teams will only be able to use heroes one at a time. Characters on a team will interact with each other through an match, examples being that there will always be a interaction during the set up phrase of that match and then during combat characters can tease or compete with each other for kills with these interactions typically happening between people who know each other. Similar to in the battle royale, Tempest serves as an announcer for notable moments during the matches. |-|Customization= Battle Royale Where one hundred players in total will fight to equip themselves and win on a island in the middle of nowhere. |-|Modes= Solo : The mode where one hundred players all fight alone to get first place through killing. Duos : The mode where two players team up to take on forty-nine other pairs through killing. Squads : The mode where four players team up to take on twenty-four other squads through killing. The War : The mode where two teams of fifty players battle to get the highest amount of kills by the end. |-|Islands= The Last Battleground The first island which serves as the latest and biggest battle site in the chaotic alternative 141 universe wars. Paradise City : The biggest and most unique city which is placed right in the middle of the island. Military Base : A military complex that also serves as a nuclear bomb launching area for testing. Test Site : The small and built fake town that is to serve as a testing site for the nuclear bombs. Aircraft Dumping Ground : A junkyard filled with broken down aircrafts used in previous matches. Fishing Spot : The pond with a deadly shark in it that used to be a popular place among fisherman. Traveling Circus : A circus that sets itself up in different random spots on the island each match. Generic City #1 : One of the several generic cities that are located around the island. Generic City #2 : One of the several generic cities that are located around the island. Generic City #3 : One of the several generic cities that are located around the island. Generic City #4 : One of the several generic cities that are located around the island. Generic Town #1 : One of the several generic towns that are located around the island. Generic Town #2 : One of the several generic towns that are located around the island. Generic Town #3 : One of the several generic towns that are located around the island. Generic Town #4 : One of the several generic towns that are located around the island. Unnamed : Grass fields across the map, a long beach, two big forests and several makeshift trenches. |-|Pick Ups= Ranged Weapons Weapons to be used at range. Pistol : Mid-range weapon that can be used in burst, one shot or full auto. Assault Rifle : Mid-range weapon that can be used in burst, one shot or full auto. Shotgun : Small-range weapon that can be used in one shot or multiple shots before reload. Sniper Rifle : Long-range weapon that can be used in one shot or multiple shots before reload. Minigun : Rare ranged weapon that fires tons of shots for a few seconds before reloading. Grenade Launcher : Rare ranged weapon that fires several grenades before reloading. Rocket Launcher : Super rare ranged weapon that fires one missile before reloading. Melee Weapons Weapons to be used up close. Knife : Melee weapon that is best for quick jabs that do small damage. Sword : Melee weapon that is best for longer slashes that do more damage. Machete : Melee weapon that is best for quicker slashes that do less damage. Baseball Bat : Rare melee weapon that has a long swing but does decent damage and stuns. Axe : Super rare weapon that can instantly kill/down a enemy but has a very long swing. Healing Items to be used in order to aid. Spray : Item that heals less total health but in much quicker pace than other items. Bandage : Item that heals a good amount of total health but at a slower pace than other items. Medkit : Item that heals the entire total health but at a much slower pace than other items. Potion : Rare item that will give total health back over a medium period of time. Defibrillator : Super rare item that can be used only once to revive a player from death. Others Other items that are available to be used. Throwing Blades Collectible weapon that can be used to either throw at enemies or slash at them. Bombs : Collectible ranged weapon that is to be thrown at targets rather than fired. Gas : Collectible item that can be thrown beneath the user to both heal and cover them for a moment. |-|Mechanics= No matter what the type of game mode being played is, they all hold similar mechanics between each other. You start off the matches with one hundred health on the starting aircraft carrier and get some time to plan on where you will be heading to on that island before you must get in your aircraft and fly to your chosen location as the laser circle starts to focus down on the island. From then, your goal becomes to survive and get equipped with items, including weapons, in order to then kill of your enemies and get yourself/your team to first place victory through killing all of the opposition. In total, players have ten total slots to carry their things but can equip only one weapon, one bomb and one of the other items at a time while the bombs and items can stack to a limit that changes between the items. Players get a backpack that cannot be thrown away at the start of a match to use to carry their chosen items. On top of the expected of being able to run and jump, players are also able to swim in deep enough water. In some modes, a player only gets one life each but in others it's possible to re-spawn and keep fighting as its also possible in the modes that require being in a team to revive your teammates if knocked down. As all this goes on, an laser circle will be constantly moving towards a randomly chosen place on this island at a pace that gets quicker as time goes on until the entire island is covered by the circle while being outside this circle itself will damage players. As extra notes, the aircrafts don't have any combat benefit and leave that island when the player gets out of it while players are able to use these Gealike creatures around this island to get to a chosen location quicker by riding them. Similar to in the arcade, Daeva serves as an announcer for notable moments during the matches. |-|Customization= Battle Pass In order to add to the experiences, players are provided that battle pass, one each three months, which gives a chance to earn experience, through just playing their multiplayer modes or completing three challenges that will arrive each day, in order to level up through each of the one hundred tiers which will earn the players additional customization rewards of all kinds for the multiplayer modes. |-|One= Pass One : ??/??/???? - ??/??/???? *Tier 1 = *Tier 2 = *Tier 3 = *Tier 4 = *Tier 5 = *Tier 6 = *Tier 7 = *Tier 8 = *Tier 9 = *Tier 10 = *Tier 11 = *Tier 12 = *Tier 13 = *Tier 14 = *Tier 15 = *Tier 16 = *Tier 17 = *Tier 18 = *Tier 19 = *Tier 20 = *Tier 21 = *Tier 22 = *Tier 23 = *Tier 24 = *Tier 25 = *Tier 26 = *Tier 27 = *Tier 28 = *Tier 29 = *Tier 30 = *Tier 31 = *Tier 32 = *Tier 33 = *Tier 34 = *Tier 35 = *Tier 36 = *Tier 37 = *Tier 38 = *Tier 39 = *Tier 40 = *Tier 41 = *Tier 42 = *Tier 43 = *Tier 44 = *Tier 45 = *Tier 46 = *Tier 47 = *Tier 48 = *Tier 49 = *Tier 50 = *Tier 51 = *Tier 52 = *Tier 53 = *Tier 54 = *Tier 55 = *Tier 56 = *Tier 57 = *Tier 58 = *Tier 59 = *Tier 60 = *Tier 61 = *Tier 62 = *Tier 63 = *Tier 64 = *Tier 65 = *Tier 66 = *Tier 67 = *Tier 68 = *Tier 69 = *Tier 70 = *Tier 71 = *Tier 72 = *Tier 73 = *Tier 74 = *Tier 75 = *Tier 76 = *Tier 77 = *Tier 78 = *Tier 79 = *Tier 80 = *Tier 81 = *Tier 82 = *Tier 83 = *Tier 84 = *Tier 85 = *Tier 86 = *Tier 87 = *Tier 88 = *Tier 89 = *Tier 90 = *Tier 91 = *Tier 92 = *Tier 93 = *Tier 94 = *Tier 95 = *Tier 96 = *Tier 97 = *Tier 98 = *Tier 99 = *Tier 100 = Category:141 Video Games Category:The Alternative 141 Universe